


Misbehaved

by niigoki



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: F/F, Majisuka Gakuen 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few times Yagi misbehaved, and Messi had to deal with her. One-shot Messi/Yagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehaved

There were times Yagi just went berserk for no apparent reason, and it was up to Messi to control her, and teach her, and put her on her place again. It wasn’t easy, it’s never been easy, but the girl with glasses just couldn’t find a valid reason to hate these moments. Because when Yagi went all out on the prisoners – as far as to bite chunks of meat out of their arms and break lots of valuable bones – Messi found an incredible joy in the whole scene. Annin had warned her about this, about killing people.

_“If one day you are unable to control her, I will take her away from you.”_

And this sentence alone was the only thing that forced Messi to pull the leash.

“Enough.” With a forceful tug, she tried to make Yagi get off the poor girl on the floor. She was already unconscious and there was no reason to keep going. But today was one of those times; Yagi wouldn’t obey. And so it took everything Messi had to hide a smirk and to make a knot on her hand with the chain to pull again with double the strength.

“I said enough!”

This time the action had the desired effect and Yagi choked, stumbling backwards. She turned her head and stared at her owner with piercing eyes, eyes of absolute hatred and frustration and wildness. Messi’s heart leaped a beat – that sensation was overwhelming, the sensation of being hated, oh how she loved it, how she bore a twisted, sick love for Yagi’s hatred. She wanted to drown on it.

And she was going to.

Without a word, Messi pulled the chain again, forcing Yagi to get on her feet and to follow her. Yagi wanted to ask, where were they heading to? Who was she kidding, she knew the answer to that. Messi was taking her to the place she always took her whenever she misbehaved like today.

Arriving at their cell, Messi closed the door.

“On your knees.”

“No.”

If Messi wanted to play, then Yagi was going to join her game until the end, because she knew how much her owner loved her rebellious days. She wasn’t going to do her will, she was going to refuse, again, and again, and again until they were both satisfied. Yagi was crazy to feel the controlling powers of the girl in front of her, she was craving for that painful physical contact.

Messi grinned insanely.

“Well,” Without a warning she ran, grabbing Yagi by the collar and smashing her against the wall, their faces inches apart. The beast could feel the breath of her partner warming her features and her backs hurting with the impact. “Someone’s being a little shit today.” Messi let go of the collar and threw the girl on the floor using her feet to kick her legs.  
Yagi panted, but she had no time to reply, since rough fingers grabbed her cheeks and turned her head upwards. Ah, there it was. Lips moving against her own in a sort of desperate manner, trying to reach a wild satisfaction that was too far away. Yagi’s eyes fluttered shut for a millisecond until she snapped out of her trance and remembered what she was supposed to be doing; and it definitely wasn’t that. Bringing her arms up, she shoved Messi away from her.

“Fuck you,” She spat on the floor, cleaning her mouth with the back of a hand. Messi’s grin widened – if that was even possible – and Yagi knew what was coming next, because that’s exactly what she’d been wanting since she got out of bed that morning. The insane spectacled girl cocked her head to the side.

“Gladly.”

She gave sharp pull on the chain, making Yagi stumble forward towards her, but instead of catching the girl, Messi grabbed her shoulders and tossed her body on one of the beds they shared. Climbing on top of her pray and pinning her hands on each side of her body, Messi’s head hovered so closely to Yagi’s that she could smell the sweet breath of her captive. She looked intently into Yagi’s eyes, trying to get a message through. A message that Messi didn’t even comprehend herself, but that was there somewhere, desperate trying to get out. Yagi on the other hand didn’t care about any of this; her beast senses were so turned on right now that she could hardly think. She wanted to claim Messi’s mouth, she wanted to bite those cherry lips of hers until they bleed, she wanted to taste her owner’s blood on her own tongue.

“You’ve been very disobedient,” Messi whispered, lowering her head and slightly touching their lips together but never allowing full contact between them. “Annin doesn’t like it. But you know how much I love this, don’t you, Yagi?” Messi’s nose nuzzled the crook of her neck. Yagi’s heart was pounding on her chest so loudly she was afraid the entire prison could hear it. She could only nod.

“What do you want me to do with you now, Yagi?” Messi turned her head to the side, causing her whisper to go straight into Yagi’s ear. The chained girl’s hips bucked forward automatically, she needed to get rid of that excruciating sensation that was forming in between her legs. “You want me to fuck you, Yagi? Is that what your body is telling me right now?” Messi positioned her knee in between Yagi’s legs, causing her to moan. “How bold.”

Yagi muttered something really silently.

“I didn’t quite catch that. I always tell you to speak up, don’t I?”

“Pl…ease.”

“Am I going to have to make you scream, or can you speak clearly?”

“Please. Messi…”

Messi’s eyes shone as she kissed her way up from Yagi’s neck to her chin. She chuckled before getting to her lips, “You call that begging?” A movement of her knee and another moan escapes from the chained girl’s throat. “You can beg better than that.” And finally Messi claimed Yagi’s lips. The beast lost no time in opening her mouth and feeling that delicious tongue move against her own. She couldn’t care less on how loud she was breathing or moaning; that was pure ecstasy. Messi started to move rhythmically against Yagi, the friction finally giving her what she wanted. She knew she wasn’t going to get any more than that – She had misbehaved after all. But the sensation of everything was overwhelming enough. Messi’s tongue, the sweet smell of sex, the feeling of being dominated again, all of that added up to Yagi’s release. But when she was finally getting there, when her mind was about to suffer of that amazing explosion of sensations, Messi stopped everything. She got up, leaving the warmth of her partner’s body and walked over to the cell’s door. It took a moment to Yagi to realize what exactly had happened.

“M-Messi?”

The girl with broken glasses didn’t answer, just busily adjusted her clothes.

“Messi!” Yagi’s voice had desperation in it. Messi turned her head sideways, her stare cold as the prison’s walls.

“You can finish that yourself.” She opened the cell’s door and walked away. Away from Yagi, away from their room, away from everything it seemed. The chained girl just stood there, her mouth hanging open, her heart sunk deep into her chest.

_Ah, that’s right._

A cold winter breeze came through the windows and made her shiver.

_I misbehaved._

There was nothing she could do at this point. She wasn’t in charge of herself, after all. She was just a pet who needed her master. So after no longer than five minutes, Yagi got up and walked slowly towards the cell’s door. Looking after her owner.

_But today instead of hurting my body she decided to hurt my heart._


End file.
